


Read to Me

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: WesCrusherDay [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Stargazer era, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley wants Jean-Luc to read to him. A story for #WesCrusherDay





	Read to Me

"Daddy, will you read to me?" Beverly sharply looked over at Jean-Luc, who was frozen with his eyes wide.

"Uh...read?"

"Uh-huh. Please Uncle Jean?" Jean-Luc and Beverly both visibly relaxed. "Sure, but I know you can read. You read to me last week over subspace." Six-year-old Wesley nodded. "I know, but I like it when you do the voices."

"Sure, but don't you need a bath first?" Wesley frowned. "Mommy?"

"You do, Wes. Come on." Beverly rose to usher Wesley to the bathroom.

"Aww, can I take a shower like Uncle Jean?" Jean-Luc chuckled. "If you take a shower, you can't play with toys."

"Oh. But it's quicker?" Jean-Luc nodded. "So you can read sooner?"

"I suppose."

"Then I wanna shower tonight! Please Mommy?" Beverly rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you have to do a good job washing yourself or it's back to bathing."

"I promise I'll do real good."

Wesley showered and had his pyjamas on in record time, and soon Jean-Luc was reading to him. When he saw Wesley's eyelids droop, he put down the book.

"Goodnight, Wesley. Sleep well. I love you."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you too." From the doorway, Beverly tried to conceal her gasp. Wesley saw her in the door. "Night Mommy, I love you."

"Love you too. Get some sleep." Jean-Luc and Beverly backed out of the bedroom, turning off the light and shutting the door. She slumped against the wall. "He called you 'Daddy' again. Twice." Jean-Luc pulled Beverly into his arms and kissed her hair. "I suppose it's only natural? Or a mistake? Didn't you ever accidentally call a teacher 'Mommy'?"

"I might have once or twice. But Jean-Luc, I think he's doing it deliberately. If it was a mistake, he would laugh and be embarassed." Jean-Luc combed his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her. "Would it be so bad?"

"People will think I married you. It's too soon after Jack's death." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you  _do_ want to marry me?" His eyes lit up.

"Maybe." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll take what I can get."

A small, muffled voice was heard through the door. "Marry him, Monmy so I can call him 'Daddy'!" Jean-Luc threw his hands up. "I swear, I didn't encourage that." He raised his voice slightly. "Someone should be sleeping."

"Sorry...Goodnight again?"

"Goodnight again."


End file.
